


Josephine Montilyet

by Starsmedic87



Series: Romance and Flings of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: One shots of Josephine with different characters. Ratings are in chapter titles
Relationships: Female Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Isabela/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast, Leliana/Josephine Montilyet, Ser Cauthrien/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Romance and Flings of Thedas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558690
Kudos: 40





	1. Leliana - The wolf Within PT 1 (Rated M)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this content may spark emotional flashbacks for some. Its nothing too graphic just the odd implication of restraint and sex.

Josephine shivered as a nearby draft washed over her. As if days weren't bad enough the nights seem to get colder and with no fires in her office within the Chantry there wasn't much she could do. Signing off the last of her letters she decided to call it a night and resume in the morning. Snuggling under the warm blankets right now sounded more appealing. 

Locking up all her important documents, her heart lept into her throat as she turned coming face to face with Leliana.

"Lel..."

She was cut off by the Spymasters lips on her own. Leliana's lips were warm and moist against her own cold and dry ones. It was a surprise how the Spymaster was warm being ever out in the cold wind and snow.

Leliana's kisses were full of passion, full of need and want. It made Josephine wonder if she was just an outlet for Leliana's locked up frustrations.

She may not have Leliana's spy network but she has her own connections, she knows of the women who Leliana fucks, young women who hang on her every word, who admire and adore her, who wish to be the lucky one to tame the fire within her. Leliana thinks she hides it well. Thinks people wont believe the rumours. Normally Josephine wouldn't believe such rumours, if she hadn't caught her best friend with one of the Spymasters newest agents.

Leliana had her hand around the girls throat, squeezing just enough to allow a little oxygen to get in and out, her mouth ravishing at petite breats, hand between the woman's legs thrusting in and out with all her strength. She paid little attention to the fact the woman found the situation uncomfortable.

"Josie?" Leliana whispered placing a warm hand on her cheek. Josephine realised through all her thinking she hadnt responded to Leliana's advance and her arms stayed by her sides "Where are you Josie?" 

Josephine sighed placing her hands on Leliana's chest and pushing her back. The Spymaster refused to move, tightening her grip and pulling Josephine to her kissing down her neck.

The ambassador bit her lower lip trying to stay in control of herself but Leliana knew her to work her. Knew how to manipulate her body but no she wont allow her, not like this, not as and when it suits her needs.

"Stop Leliana" Josephine spoke as firmly as she could, voice quivering against her will, heart racing.

Leliana pulled back slightly keeping Josephine pressed to her "Josie?" 

"You lied to me" Josephine spoke

"About what? " Leliana frowned

"You claimed those rumours of you were false"

Leliana raised an eyebrow "Which one? There are many if I recall" 

Josephine sighed "I saw you the other night, behind the Chantry" 

The change of look in Leliana's face said all Josephine needed to know "Am I not enough for you?" 

"Josie.. You dont understand, sometimes I need..." Leliana sighed closing her eyes "Sometimes I need to.. Let go" she explained "This side if me.. I can only keep it satisfied for so long" Leliana rubbed a thumb across her cheek "I have no wish to cause you harm of distress" 

"Did I not already tell you I want all of you? I will always be yours, is it so hard for you to always be mine?" Seeing there only one option Josephine braved her nerves and brought her hand up, placing a hard slap across her lovers face "Is this what you want?" another slap "Is this what you need?" 

Leliana growled grabbing her wrists and roughly pinned them above her head pushing her lover against the large bookshelf. The whole time she made sure those hands stayed above except to remove the ambassador's clothes, afterwards her wrists were pinned above her head once again. 

The Spymaster's free hand roamed to find Josephine's hard nipples, rubbing and squeezing, flicking and pulling. She continued with both until they were painfully hard. 

Trailing her hand down she reached the trimmed dark hair of her lovers sex. Fingers running through the glistening wetness she found there. Josephine moaned and pushed her hips towards the hand there only for it to be removed completely and find grip around her neck. Enough pressure applied but not causing pain or discomfort.

"You asked for this Josie. If you were behind the Chantry you know what happens when you try to speed things up, take control. If the bruises on her ass were anything to go by, she was a very slow learner" Leliana breathed in her ear.

She knew it was a dangerous game she was playing, she saw how out of control Leliana had got with the young woman. How her friend struggled to regain control of herself after she let go. She wasn't actually sure if Leliana would lose control like that with her or if she was bluffing but she wasn't willing to take the chance, she wasn't quite ready for that stage yet. She had only dabbled in some of these situations. What she had dabbled in thrilled her. What she saw behind the Chantry had turned her on, had her wishing she was in that girls position.

Now she was...

Leliana's hand went back between her legs rubbing slow and soft, spreading the ambassador's fluid. Josephine moaned and was about to seek out more but remembered she was told not to. She was sure Leliana felt the temptation because a smirk formed at the edge of her lips. 

Maybe the ambassador wasn't as closeted as she thought.. If the wetness seeping through her fingers was anything to go by..


	2. Leliana & Cassandra - Lost In Snow (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Haven fell Josephine finds herself lost in the blizzard. Leliana and Cassandra find themselves back tracking much to the disagreement of Cullen.

Cold. That's was all Josephine could feel as she tugged through the deep snow, the wind blowing the white flakes against her red face. Her fingers were numb even through her heavy gloves, her toes numb through her heavy boots Cassandra had made her put on. She found herself falling further behind. Leliana had went on ahead with some scouts to see what was ahead. Cassandra was leading the group while Cullen struggled with the workers to get their supplies moving. 

Josephine felt herself falling further behind, her legs not wanting to move any further. She struggled but she kept on pushing until she tripped falling face first into the snow, head hitting a hidden rock. Groaning she looked behind her to see it was the dead frozen body of one of the workers who had collapsed. 

Crawling back she reached him, droplets of her red blood dying the snow.

"Ser!? Ser!?" Josephine shook the grumbling man whose eyes were closed "Ser! You have to stay awake! Just a little longer!" She pleaded. The man grumbled. She looked around and tried shouting but the snow was so heavy she could no longer see the group and had no idea if they could even hear her. 

She stayed with the man until he breathed no more. Taking a clean tissue from her pocket she dabbled at her blooded head and kept pressure on it with her hand. She continued in the direction the group were going in hope they wouldn't change course. The falling snow was covering up the footprints and tracks quicker than she could walk. 

She pushed as hard as she could but eventually it was too much and she fell to her knees sobbing, praying they would find her gone and come back for her. Surely this wasn't how she was supposed to die? 

Leliana had finally decided the blizzard was too heavy and they should set up camp. Cassandra agreed leaving Cullen less amused. 

"We have to. The weak and young wont make it through the night without heat food and water" Leliana argued

"And the Inquisitor may still be alive" Cassandra agreed.

"We have no sustain here! We could be attacked from anywhere!" 

"Its your job to secure the area and make sure that doesnt happen" Leliana argued. 

"Where's Josephine?" Cassandra frowned looking around now realising the voice of reason was not with them. Normally by now the ambassador would be calming the arguments

Panic set within Leliana ad she rushed off quizzing people and searching the camp area. Cassandra doing the same. 

"Nothing" Cassandra shook her head as Cullen and Leliana joined her "We have to find her"

"No way! Sending a search party out is suicide! They cant see anything in front of them! It's not going to happen!" Cullen put his foot down

"Try and stop me" Leliana argued shouldering her bow and gathering some agents. 

"We are not leaving her out there" Cassandra seethed at him. 

Cullen knowing he would never win against the Spymaster and Seeker sighed "Fine but at least 1 of you have to stay" he argued and walked away.

"I will bring her back Cassandra, I promise" Leliana walked to her running a gloved finger down her cheek "We both know my skills are better for this" 

Cassandra as much as it pained her knew this "Both of you come back. Alive" Cassandra firmly stated 

Leliana, Charter and Skipp were walking for what seemed hours. They tried to recall their path in Hope's the ambassador hadnt strayed off it too much. 

"Over there!" Charter shouted pointing at a pile of snow gathered as if it had fallen onto a rock.

"Could be a rock" Skipp responded

"No I would have remembered seeing it when we passed. That's direct in our path" Charter responded already making her way over to it with Leliana. 

They dug the snow away and Leliana gasped, it was in fact Josephine. Her face was pale, her lips had a tinge of blue her pulse very low. Leliana knew they didnt have much time they needed a healer and quick. A pool of red in the snow around them as the deep gash on her head was bleeding.

"It looks like she's lost a lot of blood" Charter said as Leliana lifted the Ambassador. The elf took her heavy coat off and placed it over Josephine.

"You'll freeze" Leliana frowned.

Charter smiled "I had no home until you found me. I lived in the cold for years I will be fine until we get back"

"Thank you" 

Quickly they set back to camp.

Cassandra was pacing up and down at the edge of camp in the direction Leliana took off. She was worried and it wasn't often Cassandra worried. She never ever thought she would feel this way about anyone let alone a woman, 2 women in fact. The feelings she felt for Leliana and Josephine was unexpected. 

It started with Leliana and Josephine teasing her about jumping into bed with them. One night she showed up at their room much to the surprise of the 2 women considering it was harmless teasing and not actually serious. Cassandra found herself in the company of the 2 women more often after that and feelings developed. 

Her pacing stopped and she ran forward as she seen Leliana with Josephine in her arms and her agents slightly ahead to get a healer.

"Leliana!" 

"She needs a healer now" Leliana responded 

Cassandra took her unconscious lover from Leliana and rushed to the healer tent. Both women stood watching as the healers set to work. 

Josephine's eyes flickered open slowly, head aching. Groaning she raised a hand to her head feeling the soft material wrapped around it. 

"You scared us" Leliana whispered 

"Makes a change from you scaring me doesn't it" Josephine softly spoke, her throat dry making her cough.

"Here" Cassandra who was at her other side helped her sit up and handed her a glass of water. Josephine took a sip and shivered still feeling cold. Leliana wrapped the blankets tighter around the ambassador.

"I will get you some tea" Leliana kissed her softly and brushed her cheek with her thumb before leaving. 

"How are you feeling?" Cassandra asked brushing a strand of stray hair behind her lovers ear. She still felt awkward and nervous about making first moved on either of the women in fear they would not want her, even simple touches.

Josephine positioned herself so she was cuddled against the Seeker and closed her eyes. Cassandra wrapped her arms around her holding her tight. 

"I'm glad you're safe" Cassandra whispered.

"I tried to make it.. I tried not to give up... I just couldn't" Josephine choked out.

"Hey, we were at fault, we should have been looking out for you" Cassandra responded 

"No, you and Leliana's duties are bigger than me. Regardless of our situation, I'm expendable, both of you aren't" Josephine argued 

"You're wrong Josie" Leliana had entered their shared tent with a warm tea for the 3 of them "You can be sure this will not happen again. Agents will be assigned to you"

"Leli..."

"No arguments Josie, I need to know you're safe when neither of us are around" Leliana interrupted.

"She's right" Cassandra agreed.

Josephine sighed sipping her tea knowing she wouldn't win against them in this. 

It was after all 2 against 1 in this situation


	3. Leliana - From The Inside PT1 (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana is poisoned at the Winter Palace, Josephine fears she will lose her love, Cassandra feels useless in a world she knows nothing about an old acquaintance makes a return as well as an old enemy...

The introductions had been done, the empress was saved and reunited with her love, Briala and so the party continued. The band played, people danced and drank, one or two fights broke out that were swiftly dealt with. 

Josephine had just finished conversing with her younger sister and keeping her in a tight leash in fear of the family name being ruined. She found Leliana leaning against the barrier, glass of wine in hand watching the dance floor.

"You haven't drank any of your wine"

Leliana spoke without looking at her "I shouldn't, I have many enemies around and anything could be on or in this glass Josie"

"Stop being paranoid Leliana! Drink the wine. Not everyone is out to get you. See?" Josephine grabbed the glass before Leliana could stop her and took a drink "Its fine" Josephine smirked handing it back.

Leliana sighed and drank some "You shouldnts have done that" she frowned.

Josephine shook her head "I worry about you sometimes but here and now is not the place for that" Nudging the Spymasters arm she smiled "How about a dance for your lady?" 

Finishing her wine and placing the glass on a passing serving tray, Leliana smiled and led the ambassador to the dance floor, leading her through the next two dances. There would be gossip, more rumours, some true but most probably untrue. The lovers weren't hiding their relationship but they didn't flaunt it much in public either. It was rare the two would come together like this in social occasions and both enjoyed it. 

After their dance they found a quiet spot and an empty sofa they could sit on. They had a few more drinks and talked, laughed, it felt like old times before Leliana's spy work took over her life. 

They sat close together, Josephine chanced her luck and took hold of her lovers hand. Leliana tensed a little but soon relaxed. Out of the two of them Leliana was the one that feared their relationship the most. She after all had more to lose. Anyone could and probably would use Josephine as her weakness. Being distant in public would support rumours that their relations were nothing more than the odd night of passion. This however proved something more. 

"You need to relax more" Josephine sighed.

"You dont understand"

Josephine felt her agitation flair up "No, you dont understand! I want to be more than just a rumour of a fling" 

"You are more than that Josie" 

"I know that but nobody else does!" 

"I dont see why that's a problem. It's never bothered you before" Leliana frowned. 

"I am to be head of my house, you will be acknowledged as my partner and for that people have to know about us. I want people to know about us. I want to be able to come to these events as your partner" 

"Josie, my work.."

"Stop!" Josephine whispered harshly trying to keep a neutral face for anyone with eyes on them "This is the problem, you never stop working! Even in our quietest moments I can see you plotting in your head your next movement" Josephine calmed down and leaned forward "I want all of you, not just the parts you feel like giving. Do you cling to your work so much you're willing to lose all the years we've had together? Because you will lose me" 

With that Josephine got up and left for her room leaving Leliana alone with nothing but her thoughts. The next waiter that came by she grabbed another glass of wine plus the bottle on the center of the tray "I'm taking this" and walked out onto an empty balcony sitting on the stone bench. She downed the glass and then started on the bottle. 

Josephine was right. It was that simple. 

She was afraid of her enemies using Josephine as her weakness but it was her own fear of fully giving herself to another that stopped her. Josephine deserved better than that, deserved to be more than just a fun night in the bed. Some of the comments on Josephine about that were just horrible, she tried to keep comments like that away from Josephine's ears but her lover isn't stupid, she has her own network within nobility and such comments would make their way back but still Josephine stayed with her, loved her, never let anyones nastiness get to her. 

It was different for Leliana, nobody said a word, Josephine being of noble standing got the brunt of it all. It wasn't fair. Leliana had two choices. End it or Give herself. 

She knew one thing, she didnt want it to end. Her spy work took her to very dark places, Josephine was her anchor, her light, she brought her back from staying within the darkness and she loved her. Finishing the bottle she got up, she had made her decision.

As she stood she found herself quite light headed. She made her way down stairs at the balcony leading to the garden, she assumed it would be more secluded down there. Last thing she needed was anyone seeing her vulnerable. She knew it wasn't the drink, she had consumed more than that before and was fine. 

Sweat drops started appearing on her face and neck, she felt cold, her legs started to feel weak, her vision coming into focus and then blurring then slight focus again and then blurring. Dark shadows formed around her, faces appearing then disappearing. Falling to her knees a mocking laughter filled her ears, one she knew very well.

"Well isn't this a familiar position for you to be in my pretty thing. On your knees, feeling the life drain from your body. Slowly"

"...." She tried to talk but couldn't get words out, her throat dry as she coughed

"Hush.. No point in trying to talk" the voice of her former lover and bardmistress teased. Long fingers ran through her red hair softly "Such beauty, such a waste. This was too easy, did I teach you nothing? No it's not that, you learned well and more. Your biggest problem pretty thing is that organ that beats under your chest. That's always been your problem and now it will be your end" lips taunted pressed against her ear "Perhaps your Antivian will be a better student" was the last thing Leliana heard before she fell into darkness.

Charter wiped the blood from her face as her dagger pierced through the hooded figures throat. He fell ontop of the small pile of bodies at the far end of the garden where Skipp had taken down another 2 suffering some minor injuries as well. Both scouts reached their Spymaster, Charter as always taking control "Go find Seeker Cassandra and Dorian" Skipp nodded and was off.

The spy sat behind her Spymasyer sitting her up and allowing the elder to lean back against her. She kept checking her breathing which was getting shallower but not deadly. Yet.

Blue eyes opened and Leliana shot up trying to get to her feet and stumbling falling back down. Charter struggled to hold her in place. 

Leliana found herself back in the hands of the chevaliers. Holding her down, touching her, beating her. She could see them. Hear them. Feel them. 

Charter tried to keep her pinned but was struggling, she earned herself a few more bruises in the process. Skipp, Cassandra and Dorian hurried to help as they neared and saw the situation in front of them. 

"What in the makers name happened?" Cassandra asked getting to her knees and helping pin Leliana down. The Spymasters hand slipped from her grasp and she earned a knock to the nose making it bleed. Regaining control of Leliana's hands Cassandra ignored the bleeding for now. 

"Poison of course" Dorian rolled his eyes "Very rare indeed. Very slow acting, it will kill her eventually if not cured but what makes it interesting is it brings out your deepest fears, emotions. Judging from Sister Nightingale's distress I'd say her past has came to haunt her and she sees them in us" 

"So fix her mage!" Cassandra grunted out trying to keep control of her friend.

"Ah yes I snap my fingers and poof! A cure will pop right before my eyes" Dorian sarcastically rolled his eyes "I know not how to make such a cure" 

"Perhaps I could be of assistance" a sly voice startled them "I believe I know your friend very well, we were companions during the blight. I am Morrigan. I can have a cure made for her"

"Witch of the Wilds" Cassandra spat out

"No that would be Flemeth my mother you would be referring to" 

"I suppose you want something in return" Cassandra responded still struggling with the former left hand. 

"Actually I do not. Tis a favor for an old acquaintance. The songstress is annoying but I have become.. Fond of her one could say. In the meantime perhaps you will get your ambassador here to bring her back to reality. Bringing ones self back from a dark past is no easy task, this is the hardest part"

"Go fetch Lady Montilyet" Charter told Skipp. The scout nodded and once away was away while Morrigan left to brew the needed cure. 

Josephine had just finished a warm mug of tea and was ready to get dressed for bed when she was summoned. She knew the young elf as one of Leliana's agents "You must come quick Lady Montilyet" his voice spoke. He said no more. Josephine's stomach sank as her thoughts went straight to her lover. She felt sick at the thought of their argument being the last memory of Leliana. No she wouldn't think that way. Leliana has always had the maker on her side. Through all her trials and she's had many of them. 

As they approached Josephine felt her tears surface seeing the women she loved crying and struggling against the bodies holding her down.

"We need you" Cassandra glanced up at her concern in her eyes "Please Leliana needs you" 

Coming out of her frozen state at the sight in front of her Josephine dropped to her knees at the other side of Leliana. Skipp and Cassandra made sure they had a good grip of the Spymaster as Josephine got close to her, hand in her cheek, thumb wiping the tears that freely fell. It made Josephine cry even more. She had never seen Leliana cry, never seen her this vulnerable.

"Leli, come back to me please" she pleaded her own tears freely falling leaning down to press her forehead against her lovers "Please, it's me, I'm here. I'll always be here I promise. Just come back to me. Dont let your past consume you, stay with me, we will build a better future I promise" Josephine pleaded becoming inconsolable, her heart breaking, her tears falling against Leliana's face and merging with her own tears, their heads still pressed together "Come back to me please" Josephine cried repeatedly.

Cassandra who never showed emotion felt her own eyes water at the sight before her. She knew they loved each other but it was the first she truly seen it. Everything with Leliana was always so hidden. 

It took a little longer but soon the struggle against her slowed, Leliana was getting weaker. Cassandra was unsure if it was Josephine's presence or if the Spymaster was just tiring herself out. She had a feeling it was perhaps a bit of both. 

Soon Leliana started mumbling, her eyes tightly shut. Josephine pulled back just slightly "Leli open your eyes, please look at me" she stroked her lovers cheek. 

Eyelids fluttered a little as if she was thinking about it. Josephine kept asking until eventually her blue eyes opened "Josie..." her voice was rough "I cant feel anything.." she was all of a sudden calm a smile appearing on her lips "It's beautiful, they are all here waiting "Lady Cecille... Mother.. Dorothea... I'm free" 

"No! No! Dont you dare leave me!" Josephine lashed out shouting grabbing her lovers tunic frantically. 

Charter felt sick to her stomach, felt her heart breaking, trying but failing to keep her trained neutral expression. 

Cassandra's tears finally did fall "You are not leaving me to do this on my own. We started this together and we will finish this together!" Cassandra spoke sternly despite her tears. 

Leliana's eyes closed again, a content peaceful smile on her face...


	4. Cassandra - Feelings Undisclosed (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine is engaged, Cassandra is far from happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Cassandra's high disapproval rating in Skyhold..

Cassandra brought her sword down on the dummy with as much force as she could muster, sweat on her brow as the sun beat down upon her. 

"Cassandra"

"Don't!" She snapped turning to face the Spymaster

Leliana frowned "Do not take this out on me. I did not betroth Josie to that man. Perhaps if you came forward and told her how you feel this would not be a problem" 

"I admire the ambassador but I do not 'feel' anything!" The Seeker denied. 

"Then why are you taking your mood out on a defenseless dummy?" 

"Because I cannot get my hands on that bastard" Cassandra muttered as she resumed battering the poor dummy with her pointy sword "He has no right! He just wants power, wants part of the Inquisition! He's using her!" The Seeker continued ranting swaying slightly. 

"Cassandra are you drunk?"

"What of it?" The Seeker grumbled 

Leliana smirked despite the situation "Well that's a new one" 

"Are you quite finished pestering me?" Cassandra asked picking up another bottle of Qunari Ale and taking a swig.

"Dont you think you've had enough?"

"I'm am not a child!" Cassandra huffed drinking some more. 

"Perhaps you should give lunch a miss and go sleep this off" Leliana ignored continuing 

"Do not mother me! I will be at lunch. The ambassador informed my my presence is necessary"

"Yes but Josie hasn't seen the state you are in" Leliana frowned.

"I am perfectly fine!" 

"On your head be it" Leliana smirked. Josephine may be all niceness before violence but her wrath could be just as deadly when pushed to it. 

Cassandra did in fact show up for the lunch meal. Her formal dressing crushed and askew, her person smelling of the ale she had been drinking all morning, a stagger in her step. She stumbled to the head table where the Inquisitor sat at the top, Leliana to her left who had Josephine to the left of her. Cassandra stumbled to her seat next to Josephine turning the heads of nobles seated in the hall. 

The Inquisitor shook her head and placed it in her hands, Leliana smirked and Josephine looked like she was about to pass out. Not only had the drunk seeker held up the meal by being late but she was drunk and not at all appropriately dressed. The formality of the meal required certain standards since advisors from Empress Celene were in attendance and they needed their approval to secure their invites to the up coming ball. 

Iron Bull sat to the Inquisitors right looking very guilty as he was the one that supplied the strong alcohol in the first place. 

"How nice of you to join us" Josephine said through gritted teeth but keeping a smile plastered to her face for the onlookers at the other tables. 

Cassandra just grumbled reaching for the glass of wine a server had just poured in the table glasses. 

"Perhaps food will sober the fool up" Vivvian smiled sipping her own wine. 

"Still your mouth mage" Cassandra harshly responded. 

"Enough, let us enjoy our meals" Evelyn butted in. Standing up she addressed her guests and announced the meals would now be served. Cassandra left all her food, instead she opted for a liquid diet. 

Josephine grew more agitated as the meal went on and the more Cassandra drank. She finally had enough when she noticed the looks and whisperings from the Empresses advisors at the table next to them. She had put a lot of time and effort into getting them here only for it to be ruined. Standing up from her seat she looked at Cassandra.

"How could you?" Josephine whispered and walked away. It was a simple question but it hit Cassandra hard. The disappointment that showed in Josephine's eyes, the hurt that lay there that she caused had her stomach in sickening knots. She watched as Josephine made her way around the tables trying to rescue what she could from this disaster. 

"Perhaps you should go sleep it off" Evelyn said as she got up and joined Josephine on her rounds. 

Leliana was strangely enough the only one that felt sorry for the seeker. She knew the warrior had feelings for Josephine and the fact she was engaged to her cousin was a massive blow. But then Cassandra was her own worst enemy. All she had to do was admit to Josephine how she felt and the problem would be solved. The Seeker however was stubborn.

"Come, let's get you out of here" Leliana nudged her. Cassandra mumbled something Leliana didnt understand and stood up assisted by the Spymaster and led out of the hall. 

Cassandra woke with a pounding ache in her head. Groaning she sat up opening her eyes. It was dark, a single candle flickering next to her and a bed pan next to it filled with vomit. 

"I will have this emptied" a voice sounded from a dark corner of the room. Josephine's form came into view as she stood and walked towards Cassandra. 

"I'm sorry" Cassandra avoided looking at her the memories from previous flooding back to her mind. She was a fool and she had hurt the one person she actually cared for the most. 

"Sorry doesn't even begin to fix things Seeker Pentighast" 

Cassandra flinched at the formality. They two had become close and all formalities had been pushed aside. Until now "I understand" she responded swallowing back a rush of vomit threatening to come up.

"No you don't. You have no idea" Josephine started losing her composure. Taking a deep breath she willed herself to calm down before continuing "I have repaired some of the damage caused. You should sleep some more. I will have someone bring you fresh water"

"Wait" Cassandra pleaded "Please.. Stay... I.. I wish to talk" 

"I have nothing more to say to you" Josephine looked to the ground as she walked away, her voice tired. Cassandra didnt see the woman before that stood tall and proud. She caused this.


	6. Leliana - Otrantos Fall (Rated M)

Charter crouched amongst the bushes at the back of the Otranto estate, Sparrow waiting patiently next to her. Leliana and harding were at the other side of the estate crouched also amongst the bushes. Leliana wanted nothing more than to barge through the front doors and kill each person that stood in her way but she knew this would be stupid. No. Patience and skill would be required here. If the former Inquisitor would ever show up. She frowned watching the front entrance, waiting for her former leader to cause a distraction with the rougeish elf Sera. 

Finally the Quanari and her elven companion staggered up the stairs giggling and stumbling. Leliana smiled as the guards stationed at the entrance left their post, a few more leaving their inside posts to come outside and see what the commotion was all about. As Addar and Sera took out the first 2 guards, Leliana and her 3 agents took out the other 4 from behind.

"You're late" Leliana spoke as she wiped the blood from her dagger.

"We had some problems on the way. We are here now" Addar nodded towards the entrance "Shall we"

"Josie is on the second floor, third room on the right. Lord Otranto is on the ground floor entertaining his guests in the dining hall" Leliana spoke his name through gritted teeth. It's true, Josephine made her choice but Leliana wasnt spiteful enough to leave her former lover in the hands of a beast. Nobody deserved that. Leliana knew first hand what it was like to be used for the pleasure of others at the hands of a loved one. 

Sparrow crept through the doors to the main hall and settled in the shadows, Harding following close behind "You sure about this?" Charter spoke quietly looking at her boss. Truthfully she didnt know why Leliana was even bothering. The Ambassador trampled all over the spys heart when she left. Leliana was a master at hiding her emotions, not this time and that was dangerous for her mistress. When Leliana found out how Josephine was being treated, she became obsessed. It was distracting her from the real trouble in Thedas, Solas and his elven army.

"Yes" with that Leliana and Charter joined the other 2 spies while Addar and Sera hid the dead guards bodies outside. 

Josephine sighed sitting at her dresser, fixing her hair while waiting for some boiled water to cool down, swallowing the urge to vomit while her so called husband disappeared with whatever elven servant he desired. The night had went as she expected, called upon through the night as entertainment for her husbands friends which resulted in her body being used and abused.

Leliana was right about him. Leliana.. The thought of her former lover brought tears to her eyes. If only she had the courage to tell her parents no she would be comfortable in Leliana's Villa in Orlais enjoying life, even if that meant giving up her position as head of house Montilyet to her brother. 

She jumped at the knock on her door. She weakly responded "Come in"

An elven servant entered with a tray, its contents covered with a white cloth "Some tea Lady Otranto" the elf laid the tray down on a table a guard at the door watching the elf 

Josephine frowned, the servants were never allowed to wait on her, anything she wanted had to be allowed by her husband and she had to attend herself. With a groan of pain she stood holding onto the back of the chair for support. Before she could speak a choking noise came from the guard at the door. Looking over Leliana stood in the frame as the guard fell to the floor. Their eyes met briefly before Leliana broke contact masking her emotions.

"We have to go. Now" a breathless Addar spoke reaching the door "The front door is a no go" 

Cursing Leliana rubbed her sore head and racked her brain for a new route out. Yelling from the house guards could be heard down the corridor and the bellowing of a very angry Lord Otranto. 

Leliana's ears perked up at other voices from downstairs and she smirked "I believe going out the front door is still an option" she gestured for the group to follow.

"I can assure you Lord Montilyet, Lady Josephine is in good hands, there is no issues here" Lord Otranto smiled bowing to Yves Montilyet.

"I demand to see my daughter and have her tell me this. My sources do not lie Lord Otranto" the elder man sternly responded, a group of his own house soldiers at his back. 

"Lady Josephine has settled for the night. I can arrange for you to meet with her tomorrow" 

Yves took a step towards him "I do not require to arrange a meeting to see my own daughter boy!" The elder man seethed. 

"Papa" Josephine weakly called through tears at the top of the stairs. Yves pushed past Otranto and headed straight for his daughter gathering her in his arms. 

"Lets go home Josie" he whispered. 

"She is home!" Lord Otranto seethed reaching for her as they passed. Yves pulled his sword as he nudged Josephine towards his house guards 

"Try touch her again" Yves threatened "I dare you" he pointed his sword directly at the throat of Otranto. Leliana approached holding out a rolled up parchment towards Otranto

"What is this" he spat at her

"You will break off this marriage taking all penitaly points. You will then sign the one under it giving up all rights of parent hood" Leliana explained

Josephine watched the scene before her. Of course Leliana would know.. 

"Sign it" Yves pushed still not removing his sword from Otranto's throat. 

"You would have your daughter bring up a child on her own? Nobody will Wed a woman with another mans child" her shot back.

"Josie will never be on her own" Yves responded "Sign it. I wont ask again" 

Defeated Otranto done as he was asked. 

Back at the Montilyet estate, Josephine sat on a stool in one of the large bathrooms slowly undressing herself. Certain movements were painful but her mother reassured her a warm bath would help soothe the pain. Getting into the filled tub she sank into the water. She washed herself over and over but still couldn't feel clean. The heat helped soothe her aches a little but the water soon got cold and she had to get out.

Wrapping a towel around herself she made way to her room, closing the door she sank to the floor, her arms wrapped round her legs, chin resting on her knees as she cried. 

She flinched as arms came towards her but soon relaxed and fell against the kneeling body next to her own. Fingers stroked through her hair, works of soothing comfort spoken in her native Antivian. 

Josephine knew she didnt deserve this comfort, from Leliana of all people, not after the way she broke her heart but right now she would accept all Leliana was willing to give her. She didnt know how long she stayed sobbing in Leliana's arms before she found herself guided to her feet and over to her bed glass of water in hand. Leliana laid next to her, blue eyes looking into brown watery ones "Why are you here?" She whispered "Why didnt you leave me there?" 

"Sleep Josie" Leliana whispered kissing her forehead. Josephine felt her eyes all of a sudden get heavy and then their was darkness.

Josephines parents and the oldest of her brothers were sitting around the dining table when Leliana entered. Charter, Sparrow, Harding, Sera and Addar were all shoveling food down their throats at the table as well. 

"You should try this" Sera spoke mouth full of food "Its great" 

"How is she?" Yves asked 

"She will sleep at least for a while" Leliana sighed 

"Thank you" Josephine's mother responded 

"Why didnt you get her out of their sooner?" Laurien Montilyet, the oldest of Josephine's brothers spoke "Clearly you knew of what was happening" 

"Laurien!" Josephine's mother warned 

"I did what I could as quick as I could"

"A year! A whole year you left her with him!" The young man spat standing up 

"Laurien! Enough!" Yves stood to match his son "We all feel guilty but lets leave the blame where it belongs! At Otranto's door!" 

"So what he's just going to get away with it? And what of the babe? You're not seriously going to let her keep it are you? Is it even his?" The young noble continued to rant.

"Laurien please" his mother shook her head tears streaming down her face.

"That's Josephine's decision to make not ours!" Yves yelled back 

Addar stood from the table "First of all, Lord Otranto will not go un punished for this believe me. The Inquisition is still in a transition period and Josephine is still part of our force, therefore as we speak Commander Cullen and some of our soliders are on route to pick up Lord Otranto after Leliana sent word Lady Montilyet was safely out of harms way. I'm not one for prying into other peoples business but I do think its Josephine's decision when it comes to her childs fate" 

"Considering the nature of this situation we request that you send your son to oversee Lord Otranto's judgment and his input on a decision would be taking into consideration" Leliana explained 

"Very well" Yves nodded "Laurien take some of our men and head to Skyhold with Inquisitor Addar first thing in the morning. For tonight you will all stay here and get some rest. Rose, Martha and Cynthia will show you to tour rooms" Yves looked to Leliana "A word if you please?" He gestured to an empty seat.

Leliana's 3 agents stopped and returned to their mistresses side "Its ok go on" Leliana told them.

Charter hung around as the other 2 scurried off for some rest "Are you sure?" She frowned 

"Yes" 

Charter nodded and reluctantly left glaring at Laurien as she passed. She did not like how the young boy blamed Leliana. 

When Laurien closed the door Leliana turned to Josephine's parents "I apologise for my son.. He... Is angry but not with you.. With himself" 

"No apology needed Lord Montilyet"

"Please just Yves is fine. Our family owe you a great deal" 

"You owe me nothing, Josie.. Is a dear friend" Leliana spoke her mask slipping.

Yves and his wife exchanged looks "We know you were more than dear friends" Yves spoke

"It was our fault" Josephine's mother sobbed into a tissue she pulled from somewhere, Josephine was always good at that Leliana recalled "Josie wrote to us, explaining her desire to be with you"

"We protested.. Strongly" 

"You told her we'd disown her!" Josephine's mother snapped, eyes still stained with tears "She didnt want this!" 

"Neither did you!" Yves shot back but soon calmed down taking his wife's hand "But you came to love me and gave me 5 beautiful children"

"But it didnt work out that way for our Josie did it"

"Point is, we dont want you to blame Josephine, she fought for you, it was us"

"You" Josephine's mother interrupted 

"I" Yves corrected "that gave her no other option and I am sorry" 

"I do not know what you wish to gain from telling me this" Leliana sighed and got up from her seat heading for the door.

"Please just dont walk away from Josie.. She needs you" Yves watched her.

"I have never turned my back on Josephine" she said over her shoulder "Had it not been for me you would still be clueless" 

It was true, Josephine's parents had no clue until Leliana intervened by sending them word on Josephine's treatment. Even then Leliana was unsure if Yves would even show up as she requested. Thankfully he did. 

Josephine woke with the sun shining through her window, the curtains had already been open and hot tea awaited her on the bedside table. Wiping her eyes she sat up looking next to her. Leliana was gone. She vaguely remembered talking to her former lover before falling asleep. Slowly she eased herself out of bed, wrapping a robe around her naked bruised body. Sitting on the edge she sipped at her tea. She knew right away her mother had brewed it. She could always tell. 

A knock to her door interrupted her thoughts "Yes?" 

Her mother entered "How are you my darling?" Her mother sat on the edge of her bed wrapping her arms around her a little to tightly causing the Antivian to wince "Sorry" her mother loosened her grip. Josephine cried again, head resting on her mother's lap "I'm sorry Josie we never should have... We should have listened to you, let you make your own choice" 

She cried as her mother spoke soothing words and rubbed her back. At times her mother cried with her. They stayed that way until a servant interrupted to say the Inquisitor was leaving with Laurien and the soldiers. 

Josephine decided it was best to stay in her room and let her mother go down but requested Leliana see her before she left. 

She didnt even know of Leliana would see her, wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. Leliana had been hurt before, had been used and it took a lot for her to give herself to Josephine completely and she repaid her by leaving. By marrying someone else. 

"You wished to see me?" 

"What did you give me?" 

"A simple sleeping brew. It would cause you no side effects" 

"Thank you" 

Leliana sighed "Why am I hear Josephine?" 

"You could have left me there. Why didn't you?" 

"You honestly think I would have?" 

"You should have" 

Leliana sighed. She was getting nowhere. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to Josephine she replied "After all we've been through, do you honestly believe I would have left you there? Do you think me that spiteful? That heartless? You left, but you still have my heart" 

"I shouldnt have left" Josephine whispered tears flowing from her eyes

Leliana raised a hand to her cheek, thumb wiping some stray tears away "No you shouldnt have. You should have allowed the duel to continue but you didnt, you shouldnt have chose him but you did" 

"I dont deserve your forgiveness" 

"Perhaps not.. But I already forgave you before all of this" 

"Lady Nightingale" a servant softly spoke "They are ready to depart"

"Stay. Please" Josephine pleaded 

"Josie I.. That wouldn't be wise" 

"Stay" she pleaded again. 

It broke Leliana's heart seeing Josephine this way but could she really open up again to the ambassador? Could she really trust Josephine not to break her heart again? She loved the Antivian, that never changed but she still felt betrayed. Nodding to the servant the human nodded back and left acknowledging the Spymaster's wish to stay. 

Josephine knew she had a lot of work to do to repair the damage she caused between them but she would.. She had to. 

It was late into the night, Leliana was still writing up a few missives to send to Charter when Josephine woke. Her body still ached.

"Perhaps a healer should check you over" Leliana frowned concerned her pain wasnt easing very much. Leliana was no stranger to rough play but then again her body was prepared for it, most likely Josephine's body fought it. 

"No" last thing Josephine wanted was anyone prodding at her body. She had enough of that. 

Gentle hands gathered around her robe from the back where she sat on the bed "Let me" Leliana whispered fingers toying with the tied knot on the front. 

Reluctantly Josephine sighed and nodded. Moving to stand in front of Josephine, Leliana guided her to her feet. Her hands came up to slowly untie the knot at the front holding the robe closed. Josephine took a shaking breath closing her eyes.

"Josie.. Look at me" Leliana whispered, knot undone but she held the robe closed with her hands. Josephine opened her eyes and focused on Leliana. She saw nothing but tenderness in her former lovers eyes. She tended slightly as the robe fell from her shoulders. She winced as hands ran down her sides reaching a tender spot on her right. Looking down Leliana saw the problem. A large bruise had formed on the area. It would heal.

She frowned as her fingers felt the gash on Josephine's lower back. Going behind the Antivian she looked at it. It had been poorly stitched together, no proper medical attention and clearly becoming infected. 

Her body was dotted here and there with bruises but nothing that wouldn't heal. The main concern was the infected gash on her lower back. She didnt dare ask what that was from. She could guess. Wrapping her arms around Josephine from behind she whispered into her ear "You have an infection. Would explain the sweating. I can make up the necessary potions but my recommendation in your case would be to see a healer"

"Make the potion"

"Josie.. A healer would be able to check if the babe is ok" Josephine bit her lower lip "Come on it had to come up at some point" Leliana sighed 

"Right now I'm not even thinking of that" Josephine sighed sitting on the bed covering herself up with her robe once again "Will you do it or not?" The Ambassador huffed her mood all of a sudden changing. 

"Very well. I will gather what I need"

Leliana sat on the edge of the bed watching as Josephine slept. Rain hit off the windows and thunder cracked, the lightning lighting up the room. The Antivian would flinch now and again and frown, nightmares no doubt. She had her own fair share of Nightmares after Marjolaine. 

As a loud bang of thunder echoed in the room, Josephine jumped up. Leliana immediately wrapped her up in her arms "Its ok Josie" lifting the glass from the nightstand she pressed it to Josephine's lips "Drink, its water" 

Josephine done as she was asked and looked at Leliana. She had settled for a long cotton nightshirt to sleep in but clearly hadnt been to sleep yet "Why aren't you asleep?" 

"I had some work to finish" Leliana tucked a stray strand of hair behind Josephine's ear

"Can I help?" 

"Its done now" Leliana responded 

"Then come to bed?" Leliana had spent the past few weeks in the spare room next to Josephine's but always stayed until the ambassador fell asleep. 

Leliana sighed "Very well" 

Getting up she moved to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. Josephine quickly crawled next to her head resting on her chest, legs entangled with the spys. It was a cold night. Josephine hated the cold.

As the weeks went on, Josephine was up and about more. Taking meals with the family, going on a walk with the family dog on the estate grounds. 

"I have to head back to Skyhold" Leliana walked to where Josephine was leaning on a fence watching Stormy their dog chasing rabbits around. 

"I could come with you" 

"No, you are safer here Josie. You can focus on running your family business"

"You mean you dont want me there?" 

"No Josie, I want you to be safe" Leliana sighed leaning next to Josephine 

"What are we?" 

"For now, just this. You have a lot you need to work through, decisions you need to make" 

"I see.." 

They dont see each other again for a few months. Now and again they would write. Josephine would talk about her family and the business and how well it's doing. Leliana would talk about how much work she has to do and little time to do it. They talked little of their relationship. 

It was dark by the time Leliana arrived in Antiva. She hadn't told Josephine she was coming. The Antivian's parents knew but kept quiet. Their daughter had been feeling down the past couple of days not venturing much from her own room. 

Josephine was asleep when she arrived. Had fallen asleep sitting on her desk chair. Hardly comfortable. Leliana guessed the Antivian was keeping the babe judging by how she had grown since their last meeting months ago. They hadnt spoke of it. Leliana didn't ask nor did Josephine offer up any information on it. 

Leaning down she whispered in the Antivian's ear "Bed Josie" 

Josephine mumbled something incoherent as Leliana helped her to her feet "Leli?" She mumbled half awake half asleep 

"Yes. I'm here" 

"When?" 

"Not long ago" Leliana responded helping Josephine out of her clothes. Josephine allowed her. She was more awake now. Leliana looked tired but still beautiful she thought. Leaning forward she kissed her, hoping the bard wouldn't push her away. She didnt.

Leliana had missed Josephine so much that when the Antivian kissed her she couldn't stop herself responding. She let Josephine take the lead, allowing the Ambassador to take what she needed from the moment. 

Josephine wasnt for stopping. All those lonely nights wishing Leliana was at her side. She was here now and Josephine didn't want the moment to end. Deepening their kiss her tongue ran over Leliana's lips asking to be let in. Leliana allowed her. 

Soon both women were laid together naked, holding each other, hands lazily exploring each other all over again. There was no rush and so they took their time. Teasing touches, breathless sighs, whispered words. Together they brought each other to the peak of pleasure, together they tumbled over still in each others arms, foreheads pressed together. 

They both knew whatever was to come next, they would face it together. 

Always together. 


	8. Leliana - Wanting (Rated M)

Josephine climbed the stairs of the Rookery, Skyholds inhabitants had settled down for the night but she knew Leliana would still be awake, no doubt stuck in her work. Josephine herself couldn't sleep so she found herself seeking out her dearest friend.

As she reached the top of the stairs she stopped and looked around trying to find the source of muffled noises. When she found it she was far from surprised. 

The Nightingale had a reputation for her conquests with beautiful women, some of the stories no doubt true, others exaggerate or untrue. Either way, the sight before her didnt surprise at all. 

Tonight the Nightingale's choice was one of the beautiful dark haired serving girls from the Tavern. Yes Josephine recognised her. She was one of the many that shot suggestive looks towards the Spymaster when she waited their table when they met for lunch and every time Josephine had to mask her expression to avoid showing her displeasure. Leliana's raised eyebrows and smirks towards her made her think the Spymaster saw right through her

Was she jealous? No, that would be ridiculous because she and Leliana were just friends. Looking back over at them she held back an sigh. She was jealous and she definitely had a crush on the red head. 

She felt herself get flustered as she imagined what it would be like to be in the serving girls position.

Leliana's body pressed against her back, the Spymaster's hand gripping round her neck, holding her as her lovers other hand slipped down the front of her bottoms. She wasnt able to stop the noise coming from her lips this time. 

She had been caught.

"Leave" Leliana sighed pulling away from the serving girl who quickly rushed off, embarrassed about being caught "Everything ok Josie? Why you not asleep?" Leliana softly spoke tilting her head and looking at her as if she just hadnt been caught fucking a serving girl. 

It took a few minutes but finally she found her voice "I.. I seem to be having difficulty sleeping lately" 

Leliana seemed to understand and took her hand leading to to sit with her on the nearby bench. Josephine sighed and leaned against Leliana as the Spymaster wrapped her arms around her shoulders "Haven?" Josephine remained silent but nodded "It wont happen again. We are more protected here. Between my agents, our soldiers, the strong walls we have around us. And you know to get to you they must get through me" 

Josephine didnt respond, instead she shivered with the cold of the Rookery and nuzzled closer. She knew Leliana was right but there was still always a possibility especially if Corypheus succeeded in raising his demon army. As her mind raced she found her eyes getting heavy regardless of how hard she tried to fight it, knowing nightmares would be awaiting her. 

She felt herself being lifted into the Spymaster's arms "Sleep Josie. I will be right here" she heard Leliana's soothing voice as the softness of a bed pressed against her back. With her eyes closed she felt the Spymaster peel her layers away and wrap her up in a warm blanket. The noise of the Spymaster's chainmail being discarded.

The bed shifted as Leliana crawled in next to her, taking her in her arms once more. She vaguely recalled lips grazing her forehead as she fell over to sleep. 

She felt a warm hand on her cheek, thumb stroking softly "Josie" she heard the familiar voice bring her back to reality. She groaned opening her eyes, Leliana's beautiful face coming to view. It was still dark, only a small candle on the beside table as light source "More nightmares?" Of course Leliana knew she had been having nightmares. She should have known. 

"They wont stop" Josephine frowned 

"They will, with time" Leliana stroked her forehead. Josephine looked at her. Her friend rarely showed her tender side, if fact she reckoned only she was privileged to see this side of the Spymaster.

"Why do you do it?" Josephine asked.

"Do what?" 

Fingers stroked lightly down her cheek "Anyone of those women would gladly stay by your side, be loyal and devoted to you and yet you cast them aside" 

"Its easier this way" Leliana responded, her thumb tracing the ambassador's lips "Besides, my loyalty and devotion lays elsewhere. Wither she has me or not, it always will be there" Leliana's voice was soft, tender still. 

"Then ask" Josephine responded pushing the Spymaster to say what they both felt. Josephine knew her feelings for the red head weren't one sided or at least she hoped. Leliana was naturally flirtatious from the moment they met, even more so the closer they became. 

Before Josephine could think anymore on it, she was distracted by the sudden press of Leliana's lips on her own. It took a moment to gain her senses but when she did she gladly responded. 

Her hand came up, fingers running through the Spymasters hair, her tongue swirling around in a tango with her lovers. They only broke apart when they needed breath. 

Leliana leaned her forehead against Josephine's. 

"What?" Josephine asked "What are you thinking?" 

"Why didnt you say anything when you first arrived in the Rookery?" Leliana whispered

Josephine didnt really know how to respond to that. What could she say? That she was wishing it was her being fucked by the Spymaster? Of course Leliana would have known when she first arrived in the Rookery, so why didnt she stop? 

"Why didnt you stop if you knew I was there?" 

"Asking a question to answer a question. Really Josie?" Leliana smirked with a raised eyebrow. 

Of course Leliana knew why the ambassador kept quiet when she first arrived, just like Josephine knew why the Spymaster didnt stop when she first arrived. 

Josephine took Leliana's hand in her own, guiding it to her throat "You wont break me you know" the ambassador breathed. 

Leliana's fingers stroked the soft skin of the ambassador's throat "Josie.." 

"I trust you" Josephine responded hands running up the Spymaster's bare back un clipping her breastband and removing it. 

Leliana kissed her with need and want, lips trailing down her neck, teeth nipping at skin. As her lips moved further down she teased Josephine through the fine material of her breastband, her hand finding purchase on the ambassador's throat, lightly resting against it. 

Josephine moaned softly, arching her body eager for more. As she done so the hand on her throat gripped a little harder. So this was the game they were playing. Josephine had never experienced it herself but in Orlais such acts were well known. Testing her theory she arched again to the Spymaster's touch, once again the fingers tightened. Correct.

"You've been in court long enough Josie to at least know these rules" Leliana whispered in her ear. Her free hand slipping behind to un fasten the breastband and remove it. 

As soon as it was out of the way, Leliana's lips went straight for the already hardened nipple standing to attention. Taking it between her teeth, her tounge flicked back and forth over it. Josephine gasped and willed her body to stay still, which was hard because she wanted more and wasnt getting it fast enough. 

She knew Leliana would make it worth the wait. Her lips moved to Josephine's other nipple giving it the same treatment. 

Her free hand ran down Josephine's body over the top of her small clothes pressing down, feeling the ambassador's wetness through the fabric.

"You are clearly enjoying this" Leliana breathed in her ear making her shudder. Leaning back on her knees she pulled Josephine with her "Turn around" she ordered, the ambassador quickly obliged. Leliana moved so her front was pressed against Josephine's back both women on their knees. 

Leliana kissed the back of her neck, hand returning on her throat. The Spymaster's lips trailed along her shoulder blades nipping down on the skin now and again. Josephine moaned "Leliana.. Please..." 

Fingers tightened slightly "This isn't a begging game Josie" her free hand ran up her lovers body to play with her breasts "I could make you last all night" she smirked pinching a nipple drawing a gasp from the Antivians lips "Or.." her hands trailed down to press against her wet small clothes again "I can finish you off quick and easy" Josephine resisted the urge to grind against the hand between her legs. Leliana smirked knowing the ambassador was struggling not to react "Or.... I could just leave things as they are and go to sleep"

"You wouldn't!" Josephine gasped out 

Leliana laughed softly "No I wouldn't.. Not tonight at least" she smirked "Tonight I want you to enjoy this" 

Josephine knew Leliana was taking it easy on her. She for sure wasnt holding the serving girl this lightly, wasnt trailing gentle kisses now and again along her back and shoulders.

Leliana teased some more before deciding to give her what she wanted. The Spymasters hand slid down the front of her smalls running circles at a steady pace. It frustrated Josephine since she wanted more but still Leliana kept her pace steady, speeding up just a little at a time. At the right time until she finally found her release. Leliana worked her through it whispering in her ear. When she slumped back against her, Leliana held her for a while before nudging her to lay down. 

"You should try and get at least a little more sleep Josie" Leliana kissed her lips and lay back pulling her to her chest.

"But you didnt.."

"Another time. I'm happy and you're tired. Just relax" 

Leliana was right she was tired and it didnt take long to fall asleep listening to Leliana's heartbeat. 


	9. Cassandra - First Kiss (Rated T)

Josephine sat in the garden of Skyhold just outside the gazebo on a bench enjoying the afternoon sun shining down on her face. With a smile and a sigh she leaned back closing her eyes. It's the warmest it has been since leaving Antiva, still not as warm as Antiva but it would do. She all of a sudden got the feeling she was being watched. When she opened her eyes she was indeed correct. In front of her stood Seeker Cassandra, Right Hand of the late Divine. 

"Good afternoon Lady Montilyet" Cassandra spoke gesturing to the space next to the ambassador "May I?" 

"Of course" Josephine smiled "Have a seat. Would you like some tea?" The ambassador asked gesturing to the table beside her with cups and a teapot 

"That would be nice thank you" Cassandra sat next to her. The bench was quite small so they were sitting close enough their arms touched. 

It had been a few weeks now since Cassandra had nervously told Josephine how she had tender feelings towards her. Josephine who was shocked that Cassandra even said anything agreed there was feelings more than friendship towards each other. It hadn't been spoken of since then. They hadn't interacted very much either since until now. Josephine had decided to let Cassandra lead the way figuring the Seeker would go at a pace she felt comfortable with. 

Cassandra smiled thanks as Josephine handed her a cup of sweet black tea. The ambassador smiled back and rested back against the bench again closing her eyes. Again she had the feeling of someone watching her, she knew this time that person was Cassandra. 

"Everything ok?" Josephine asked keeping her head rested back and eyes closed. 

"Just.. Thinking... Wondering really.. Um..."

"Tell me" Josephine responded and waited. A reply never came. Instead she felt rough chapped lips press clumsily against her own. It took her by surprise and as quick as they were on her own they were away. Opening her eyes she looked at Cassandra who was biting her lower lip and shaking slightly. 

Sitting up she took Cassandra's fidgeting hand in her own, her other hand coming up to rest softly on her cheek. Cassandra looked at her slowly relaxing as Josephine leaned in for a proper kiss. 

Their lips slowly moved together for a while before Josephine took things a step further. Her tongue ran along the Seekers chapped lips asking to gain entrance. Much to Josephine's surprise but relief, Cassandra allowed the Antivian entrance. 

Soon their kissed deepened, their tongues entwined. 

The noise of someone clearing their throat had Cassandra quickly pulling away and jumping to her feet.

"What's the rush Cassandra? Dont mind me" 

Josephine glared at her friend "Leliana, how nice of you to finally show up" 

"Just as well I did. Who knows how much more advantage you would have taken of our seeker here" Leliana smirked.

"I... Um.. I have somewhere to be..." Cassandra smiled nervously at Josephine and frowned at Leliana as she rushed away. 

Josephine rolled her eyes as Leliana sat next to her grinning from ear to ear "Dont even start"


	10. Ser Cauthrien - Comfort (Rated T)

Josephine wiped her eyes trying to focus on the letter she was writing for support from a few contacts that owed her favors but the words were just becoming blurs. Even sitting in front of the large fire she was cold her gloves got in the way of writing so she had to take them off. Someone cursing nearby caught her attention.

A woman nearby was trying to fix one of their carts that held medical supplies. She was tall, shoulder length dark hair tied back into a pony tail, she wore armoured greaves but a short sleeved top, she had discarded her upper armour pieces next to where she was working. 

Grabbing two mugs of fresh tea Josephine made her way over to the woman "You look like you could do with a break"

"Do I look as though I have time for a break" Cauthrien huffed turning to face whoever was talking to her "Lady Montilyet! Please accept my apology"

Josephine smiled "No apology needed, its ok"

"Thank you" the knight nervously took the tea offered.

Josephine hated making people nervous and it bothered her the strong beautiful knight in front of her looked terrified "What happened?" Josephine nodded to the cart she was fixing.

Ser Cauthrien had sat on a rock next to the cart taking a sip of her tea "It went over a large boulder under the snow, some damage to the wheel, luckily I'm good with my hands" 

Josephine couldn't help her mind wander to other things the knights hands would be good for. Cursing herself she forced her mind away from those ridiculous thoughts "Then we are lucky to have someone as talented as you Ser" 

"I'm sure there are many others. I'm nothing special my lady" Cauthrien bowed her head "My titles were stripped long ago" 

Ser Cauthrien, yes Josephine remembered her now "Lieutenant of Teyrn Loghain, leader of Maric's Shield" 

"I should have stayed working on my fathers farm" she sighed "People only hear parts of the story on that night. I tried to protest against the retreat, Loghain was not for backing down. I pulled the troops out as ordered but with a heavy heart" 

"I can imagine it was a tough decision for you"

"In the end his hunger for power and hate for Orlesian's drove him to madness even I couldn't follow"

"You helped in the end"

"Yeah but got cast out anyway. Only reason I'm here is because the good sister ordered it" she sarcastically sighed "I'm sorry she's your friend right?" 

"We are close. If Sister Leliana brought you here then that must show your worth no? Maybe she wishes to give you the opportunity to rebuild what you lost"

"Perhaps" Cauthrien smiled "Time will tell" 

"Leliana for the last time I dont need any more guards posted at my door! Skyhold has adequate security!" 

"I wont be posting extra at your door" Leliana smirked 

"Following me around? No! Absolutely not!" Josephine protested 

"Sorry I'm late my lady, Commander Cullen stopped me to give me this to bring to you" Ser Cauthrien handed Leliana a letter 

"It fine" she said taking the letter "Your job is simple. Stay with the ambassador at all times" 

"All times?" Josephine sighed in defeat "Very well" 

Leliana smirked looking between them and raising an eyebrow at Josephine "Well that was a little easier than I expected. Interesting" 

Josephine reading her friends thoughts like a book blushed a charming shade of red confirming the red heads suspicions "Leliana" Josephine warned.

The red head smirked wider "I shall be watching. Closely" 

Josephine knowing exactly Leliana's meaning shook her head while the knight gulped nervously not having a clue and thinking the worst. 

"I will take care of Lady Montilyet" Cauthrien bowed her head

"Be sure that you do" Leliana stated before leaving 

"You can breath now" Josephine smiled feeling sorry for her. For all the warriors strength, Leliana clearly scared the woman "I'm sorry you got landed with this job. Watching me write most of the day is hardly an exciting task" 

"If watching you write all day keeps you safe my lady, than I'm honoured to have the job. It would be a great sadness should anything happen to you" 

It had been a few days now that Ser Cauthrien had been assigned as Josephine's personal guard. The Antivian has to admit she enjoyed having the knight by her side every day. She held great conversation and wasn't bad on the eyes either. The muscles of her arms flexing as she filled the ambassador's bath tub, since having servants doing it was out of the question right now.

"My lady? Are you ok?" 

"Huh?" Josephine hadnt realised the knight had been talking to her and was now kneeling concerned before her. Sitting on the bed, dashing knight kneeling before her.. Oh maker.... "Sorry my mind was elsewhere for a moment. You were saying?" 

"Your bath? Is it to your liking my lady?" 

"Yes that's fine thanks. You really didn't have to though" 

"I dont mind. Really my lady" 

Placing a hand on the knights upper arm she smiled "Please, in here Josephine is fine" she couldn't help but squeeze slightly getting a feel of the muscles there. Perhaps she should be going for a cold bath.. 

Ser Cauthrien nodded and stood lifting a divider and placing it around the front of the tub "I will just be here if you need me" she gestured to a chair at the other side of the divider. Josephine smiled in thanks. 

Laying back in her bath Josephine closed her eyes and sighed her thoughts immediately going to the woman sitting at the other side of the divider, it was becoming increasingly hard to think of anything other than her. 

It was frustrating, she couldn't even find a little relief with her thoughts and her own hands because she was never alone.

She was sure Leliana knew all of this.. Of course she did...

"So?" Leliana smirked sitting in Skyholds garden with Josephine drinking tea

"So what?"Josephine asked 

"Not everyone gets a personal bodyguard Josie, enjoy it!" Leliana smirked 

"Must she be around all the time? Cant you slacken the reins just a little?" 

"Is there a problem I should be aware of?" Leliana asked 

"Of course not!" Josephine responded "I just like some quiet on my own at times is all" she innocently responded

"If she talks too much tell her to be quiet" Leliana smirked knowing exactly what her Antivian friend was getting at 

"Leliana.." Josephine warned 

"I dont see what the issue is Josie" 

"Of course you dont" Josephine grumbled taking a sip of her tea 

It was a few nights later the attack came. They had just left the tavern with Leliana and Inquisitor Travelyan. The arrow was ment for Josephine. Ser Cauthrien was quick to push the ambassador away but at her own cost. The arrow buried deep through the chain of her armour and into her side. Inquisition guards apprehended the assassin. Healers rushed to the knights aid while Leliana helped Josephine to her feet.

"I need to get you inside out of the open Josie" Leliana pulled her in the direction of the entrance.

"But" Josephine began to protest looking back at Cauthrien who was being lifted by Travelyan and some healers

"My priority is your safety Josie. If you wish we can meet them at the infirmary" 

She didnt want it to be this way but people were getting injured over her personal affairs, she agreed for Leliana to send agents to retrieve the assassin contract from the House of Repose. 

"It is done" Leliana stood next to her by the water in Val Royeaux "The House of Repose will no longer send anyone after you"

"How many lost their lives?" 

"None" Leliana reassured 

"Ser Cauthrien?" 

"Ask her yourself" Leliana smiled and walked away. 

Josephine turned to see Ser Cauthrien standing behind her with a smile. 

"I was so worried!" The Antivian rushed to her wrapping arms around her gaining a small ouch in the process forgetting the warrior was still injured "I'm so sorry I forgot" Josephine pulled back slightly 

"It was worth the pain" Cauthrien smiled 

"Forgive me" Josephine pulled away "I dont know what came over me.." 

"There is nothing to forgive" Cauthrien reached out taking the ambassador's hand "my lady" she pulled the ambassador close to her.

Josephine gasped placing hands on her shoulders their lips mare centimetres apart.

The first touch of lips were cautious becoming more explorative leading into a more heated kiss making Josephine want more that wasn't appropriate for standing out in the open in the middle of Val Royeaux.

Reluctantly she pulled back resting their foreheads together trying to catch a break. 

"How did you know?" 

"Sister Leliana"

"Of course" Josephine grumbled, Ser Cauthrien laughed.


	11. Leliana - A Dance (Rated T)

They had saved the Empress and reunited her with Briala, her elven lover and the Duchess was locked up for her betrayal. It was quite the eventful night. Leliana had enjoyed playing the game once more but it wasnt as intriguing and romantic as it used to be in her younger days. She had many passes made at her but saw through those, saw the hidden daggers ready to strike when she was most vulnerable. 

Leliana knew her power, everyone knew the power the Nightingale held, most people were scared of her but she knew this didn't mean she was safe. Many bards were put to make a name for themselves and what better way than to take down the Nightingale. She wasn't stupid, she knew the time would come when somebody would strike her down. In that event she had taught Charter all she knew, her apprentice would be ready to take the network over when the maker decided he had punished her enough.

The Spymaster sighed and closed her eyes leaning on the balcony banister, feeling the warm soft wind blow through her red hair. She was never out of her chainmail and hood, but now in Inquisition formal apperal she could enjoy the simple things. 

Suddenly she got the sense she was being watched but it didn't make her nervous as it should have. She always knew when that one person was watching. 

"Josie? Everything alright?" She softly asked, her eyes remaining closed, a slow ballad she hadn't heard in a long time playing from inside the palace.

"Of course, tonight was a success" Josephine responded approaching to stand next to her.

As the Antivians arm brushed against her own, even through their clothes, her heart still skipped a beat. She tried pushing it aside, tried ignoring it but then the ambassador was sighing and resting her head against her shoulder. 

She loved Josephine, always had and probably always would but she feared her line of work would put the Antivian in danger. 

"I love this tune" Josephine smiled 

"It doesn't get played often" Leliana replied tilting her head to look at the smaller woman. 

"Dance with me?" Josephine asked, lips brushing lightly against her ear. 

The shiver that ran through her, she hoped wasn't noticable. She knew it was.

She led Josephine through the steps of a dance they had done so often, their bodies pressed closer together than was actually necessary for the dance. Josephine sighed happily, smiling. Her hand moving from Leliana's should to sneak up the back of her neck and through her hair. 

The ambassador was making it extremely hard for her to maintain the distance between her conflicted feelings.

She stole a glance at Josephine who was looking right back at her, she quickly looked away knowing that holding eye contact would destroy what was left of her restraint. 

Josephine knew Leliana felt the same towards her, but the Spymaster was too stubborn to allow things to progress. This didnt stop her from trying. She loved Leliana and she wouldn't give up so easy. If the Spymaster truly wasn't interested she would never persue it but she knew Leliana was. 

Josephine knew the risks of being with Leliana, knew what the Spymaster's job entailed but she would risk it. Would risk it all to be with this woman. The woman she had loved for a very long time. Leliana deserved to be happy after all she has been through and if she could make her happy she would. 

Placing a hand on her partners cheek she turned Leliana's head to look back at her "Why are you fighting this?" 

"Josie.. I can't..." 

"You can, you just won't" their dance had slowly came to an end "I know the risks of being with you. Im willing to take them"

"I'm not" Leliana responded firmly "I cant lose you. Not you Josie" 

"These is no guarantee you will" Josephine leaned forward, lips centimetres apart "Just a kiss" 

Josephine wasn't sure who moved first but after all those years, their lips finally connected. It was soft to begin with, cautious but then came the passion, the want, the need. Before she knew it she was pressed back against the nearby wall, Leliana's body pressed delightfully against her own, the Spymasters hand on her cheek, the other clutching her hip, a strong thigh rested between her legs. 

The ambassador was unsure if the positioning of Leliana's thigh was intentional or not but she couldn't stop the urge to grind down against it, a gasp leaving her mouth. This was not the place to go any further so she urged herself not to grind down for a second time. Instead she moved her lips to Leliana's ear "Come to my room" 

With a final kiss and a coy look, the ambassador straightened herself up and left.

She didn't know if Leliana would show up at her room but she hoped she would.


	12. Female Adaar - Power (Rated M)

"Josephine Cherette Montilyet" Leliana's hips swayed as she walked through Skyholds main hall

"Leliana, might I ask why you feel the need to full name me?" Josephine glanced up from fixing the position of a few candles on one of the large dining tables. 

Leliana smirked with a teasing look on her eye "You're stalling" 

"I dont believe I know what you're talking about" she looked at the candles and re moved them back to their original position. 

"Herah declared her love for you in the middle of Val Royeaux, dueled for your hand in true Antivian style, yet here you are fidgeting around while she sits alone in her room" Leliana grabbed her friends hands with her own "Stop Josie. What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted?" The Spymaster's teasing turned to genuine concern for her friend.

Josephine sighed "I do. More than anything" 

"Then what's wrong?" 

"After all that in Val Royeaux.. She's going to expect.... I mean I want to but.." 

Leliana smirked "Josie, you aren't without experience in that department. I afterall should know, and I was more than satisfied with the results" 

Josephine lightly slapped the laughing Spymaster's shoulder playfully "Its just...Qunari are just so different" 

"Only in size, and shes a woman so THAT shouldn't be much of a problem" Leliana laughed earning her another slap "And she has horns. Other than that we are no different" 

"I heard shes only ever been with other Qunari.. What if I... Can't compete with that" 

"Josie, this woman loves you, she's proved that. You dont have to try and compete with others. Stop thinking and just go to her. Let the night flow naturally. I promise, you'll be ok. You have nothing to worry about" Leliana fixed a stray strand of hair behind the ambassador's ear. 

"Leliana.." Josephine gripped the Spymaster's hands tighter "I wish.." 

Leliana placed a gloved finger on the Antivians lips shaking her head "Don't Josie" she said just barely above a whisper holding back emotions that had been long locked away "She's waiting for you" she struggled to keep the emotion from her voice. 

Saying no more Josephine nodded leaving the Spymaster to her thoughts and regrets. 

Herah paced her room, she hadn't seen Josephine since they arrived back at Skyhold. Had she said or done something wrong? The ambassador had told her she was going to change then come to her room but that was hours ago. Night had already fallen on them and she grew more anxious by the second. 

"Herah.." a soft familiar voice called out from the stairs 

"Come on up Josie" she sighed with some relief 

"Hi" Josephine smiled. She had changed into a long casual dark red dress that curved with her body

"Hi" Herah smiled back in her usual cotton shirt and breeches "Um wine! I have wine!" She blurted out nervously gathering the wine from where it was chilling from the table "Would you like some?" 

"That would be nice" Josephine walked round to sit on the sofa that was placed in front of the fire. 

Herah handed her a glass as she sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a while, nerves eating away at both of them. Tension filled the air between them. 

"Are you alright?" Herah asked eventually 

"Are you?"

"That's not answering my question" 

Josephine smiled drinking some of her wine "I am. You make me happier than I've been in a long time"

Herah cautiously reached over to take Josephine's smaller hand into her own larger one placing a soft kiss on the knuckles.

Josephine reached out, fingers of her free hand tracing down the Qunari's cheek to her neck. Herah closed her eyes savouring the feeling. When she opened them, Josephine had scooted closer and her lips were centimeters from her own. Herah smiled and leaned in for the kiss.

They shared plenty off kisses and cuddles previously but this kiss was different. It became more heated as hands began to explore over clothing. Josephine moved to straddle Herah, the Qunari moving her hands from her lovers breasts to rest on her hips, steadying her.

Despite her nerves previously, Josephine took control, fingers loosening the ties of the Qunari's tunic and sliding of up over her head, careful not to snag it in her horns. The Antivian was surprised to find her lover wore no breastband. 

Tender touches exploring around Herah's breasts drew moans and gasps from her lips. Josephine made a show of slowly running her tongue over her own lips before leaning down and taking a hardened nipple into her mouth 

"Josephine.." Herah moaned tangling a hand through her lovers hair to the back of her head holding her in place, a fresh flood of wetness rushing between her legs as a talented tongue teased the sensitive bud. Once she spent an adequate enough time there she moved to its neglected counterpart to deliver the same treatment. 

Herah was finding it harder to control herself. She had only ever been with other Qunari women and Qunari weren't known for tenderness and restraint. 

Feeling her lover tense and retreat slightly, Josephine stopped to look at her "I'm I not.. Are you.. Not enjoying this?" Josephine bit her lower lip nervously 

"What?" Shaking her head she sighed "It's not you Josie. I am very much enjoying it.. Too much.." she nervously rubbed the back of her neck

"I don't understand" Josephine sadly said looking away. 

"Hey" Hersh cupped her face between her hands making the ambassador look at her. Moving one hand she took hold of Josephine's, guiding it down the waistband of her breeches between her legs, gasping as the ambassador's fingers ran through her wet folds "You do that to me" she breathed "You make me want to rip your clothes off, throw you on the bed and fuck you" she moaned as her lovers fingers continued their exploration "You deserve better than that" a longer moan escaped her as Josephine's fingers gracefully slid over her clit "You deserve to be loved, your body cherished, worshiped" Herah's hands ran over the ambassador's clothed body

"I already know you love me. There is nothing wrong with throwing me on a bad and fucking me" Josephine breathed into the Qunari's ear

Herah growled "Talking like that isn't helping me control myself" her hand grabbed a breast through Josephine's clothing 

"And if I don't want you to control yourself?" Josephine breathed heavy, heart pounding in her chest from excitement and a little fear. She knew Herah would never hurt her intentionally but knowing she could sent a thrill straight between her legs. 

"You don't know what your asking"

"I'm asking you to fuck me Herah" 

Josephine tried to focus on her conversation with noble houses at the formal dinner the next night but the predatory glances from her Qunari lover was making her weak at the knees. After Herah got her onto the bed the previous night, she was relentless, she knew she was going to be sore afterwards.

She couldn't help but hide a smile behind her wine glass.

The pleasure was most definitely worth the pain. 


End file.
